


a genius idea

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wears a butt plug because Jensen may be a little possessive.<br/>day 27: sex toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	a genius idea

_You’re evil and I hate you._ Jared fires the text off to Jared as he shifts in his seat again, the butt plug pressing against everything inside him which just causes him to move once more. The meeting is boring and endless and Jared can barely focus, all thoughts on the come plugged inside him. Jensen’s come. 

It had been a glorious early morning filled with frantic thrusts, desperate kisses, and flushed skin. Jensen had woken him up with a blowjob whilst preparing him, not that Jared minded in the least. Anytime his husband wanted to wake him up with sex was definitely okay with him, even if he did lose a little sleep in the process. Jared had mentioned the night before that he’d be having lunch with Matt, his ex and his best friend, and Jensen had seemed a little hesitant about it. He hadn’t said anything, but Jared knows him by now. He’s sure that fact coupled with the endorphins running through him made him say the next words.

“Wanna plug you up with my come, Jared. Want you to walk around all day just so I can thrust back into you when you come home. You’d be so ready for me, so perfect filled with my come, Jared. Let me?”

And well, Jared definitely hadn’t refused – hence his current predicament.

Finally, the director lets them out and Jared walks, shuffles really, out the door to his office. Thirty more minutes here, a quick lunch with Matt, then he’s going home and taking the rest of his work day off.

_I’m a genius, and you love me._ Jared’s phone buzzes with Jensen’s reply. Jared scoffs at his phone but can’t help the dopey grin on his face – it’s true. As weird as it feels having the plug inside him, it feels amazing too. It feels intimate and wrong in the dirtiest way. 

_You’re jealous and maybe a genius_ Jared types back, because he can admit that this may be one of Jensen’s best ideas. Jensen doesn’t reply back, but Jared knows the truth. It’s okay – it’s going to make for some _epic_ sex later.

**Author's Note:**

> A kink of mine for real. I again, wanted to write more, but the muse is fickle. Tempting you all instead haha


End file.
